


a prayer in perfect parody

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, M/M, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Shane should have known it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened. They investigate haunted places and dodgy locations on a regular basis, and some of the creatures there don’t even know they’resupposedto be afraid of Shane.





	a prayer in perfect parody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moustacheMythology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/gifts).



> title from hozier's moment's silence  
> hope you enjoy mm!

Shane should have known it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened. They investigate haunted places and dodgy locations on a regular basis, and some of the creatures there don’t even know they’re _supposed_ to be afraid of Shane. Which, okay, sure so being a demon-fae hybrid was extremely rare and it wasn’t like he was trying to take over the under or overworld- but still! A healthy dose of fear is good for the supernatural. Most of the spirits they come across are curious rather than frightened, far too curious about Ryan, and honestly he’s relieved they haven’t encountered any pure demons.

He didn’t think it’d happen like this though. 

They’re camping out on the Church of St. Ubaldus’s roof (‘U bald Ryan?’ ‘I will throw the burning candles at you.’) and that’s an unexpected stroke of luck in itself. While Shane does have his own body, he didn’t want to spend the night inside the church of a man who was known for casting out demonic spirits. Ryan, bless his heart, discovered that spirits were only reported outside the church, ergo the two of them sleeping on the tiny bit of flat roofing. Shane had faked being asleep for a solid hour before really sleeping; there were only a few ghosts around and they were all keeping a respectful distance. 

Naturally, on a fucking rooftop, Ryan decides to actually fall asleep for the first time on location. And Shane’s woken up by a distant _thump_. 

His wings and eyes snap open late, and Shane jumps after Ryan, his gut twisting as he recognizes blood. He should have never fallen asleep, never- 

He lands hard, too preoccupied to care, stumbling over to him. Somehow Ryan landed on the only sharp object on the whole damn lawn, some demented metal garden gnome hat sticking out of his chest. And small mercies, Ryan’s eyes are shut. A forlorn hope that he didn’t feel the fall, that Shane can unwind the last few minutes. 

Shane takes a deep breath, willing himself not to freak out. It’s only healing magic. Something he should theoretically be able to do. Something he suddenly, ardently wishes he’d spent more time practicing than stupid parlor tricks. Small blueish-purple sparks dance around his fingertips and the gnome is banished. 

Immediately blood sprays up all over his face and hands and fuck, he hates human anatomy. He plants both hands over the gaping wound, but Ryan’s bleeding out- has a goddamned _hole_ in his chest and-

Biting his lip, he tries again, wills Ryan to be saved. He reaches out to the divine he doesn’t believe in, to long dead elders that are only called upon by the desperate or foolish, to the devil who cares not for a single subordinate’s begging. Anyone, anything- he _needs_ help. 

But there is no response and there are no sparks, and when he stops to listen- there’s no pulse. 

This is what he gets for befriending a human, _fuck_. He wasn’t supposed to get close to Ryan, had found it all too amusing to be a skeptic supernatural creature on a show about finding the supernatural. (Or that’s what he told the others, caring for one destined to be gone in a blink is foolishness of the highest order. And now it’s happened, fuck Ryan’s-)

It feels like his heart got ripped out, and even that stilted not-joke hurts like it always will be too soon. He never- fuck there’s so many things he never did or said or-

Ryan’s flesh is knitting itself back together, and for a delirious moment Shane thinks he somehow did it. There hadn’t been the telltale pull of magic or energy exhaustion or a voice, but dead people don’t just heal themselves. 

And then Ryan’s eyes open: his usual irises replaced with gold. 

Every instinct Shane has _screams_ to fly the fuck away. Ryan’s- holy shit- is it even Ryan-

“Thanks for gnome removal, it was messing up my healing,” Ryan says nonchalantly. Distantly Shane thinks, good not possession. His Ryan is okay, is-

“You- you- _what the fuck_!” 

One of Ryan’s hands reaches up to pet his gossamer wing, and Shane can’t help twitch- they’re usually out of this dimension, haven’t been touched in years. 

“These are pretty, didn’t know you were part faerie Madej.” 

“You’re a demon- an actual higher level demon- what the fuck?” 

Ryan grins up at him, “Between the two of us, I’d think you believe in demons by now.” 

Shane snorts, “No- I mean, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Why didn’t you?” Ryan teases back. He blinks away his golden eyes, and Shane suddenly realizes he’s in the middle of a semi-abandoned church lawn with his wings out. 

He tucks them away, missing their light comfort instantly. He’s not afraid of Ryan- he _isn’t_ \- his flight or fight response just hasn’t gotten that yet. It’s uncanny how much Ryan feels like a human now, Shane’s never met a demon who could mask their nature so thoroughly. “I try not to get attached to mortals,” he finally says. 

Ryan laughs, “And you thought working at Buzzfeed would help with that?” 

Shane glares, isn’t gonna confess now that he was only planning on being an intern as a lark. Ryan ruined all his plans since the day they met, and he still can’t bring himself to regret a moment of it. 

“Whatever. What was your reason?” 

Ryan sits up, cracking his back. “I wanted you to believe.”

Shane raises an eyebrow, “Uh huh, pull the other one.” 

“You didn’t believe the few times I got actual spirits to come over- wait. Are _you_ the reason we’ve been getting such shit footage?” 

“How did you not know I wasn’t human-”

“You fucking are, you dork.” 

“Hey you’re the more powerful one or whatever, I’m only saying-”

Ryan shrugs, “I’ve never met a fae before, happy?” 

“You still haven’t, I’m only half. Half’s demon.”

“Huh, well that explains your unique wings.”

Shane’s nose crinkles, “Thanks?” 

“They’re gorgeous, bring ‘em back.” 

Shane flushes, looks around but it’s still only them. 

Ryan grins, “Pretty sure if we weren’t alone we would’ve heard screaming by now.” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Shane says seriously. “For a moment there…” 

“And leave you to turn the internet into all shaniacs? I never.”

Shane shakes his head, smiling and enjoying the present. It feels like he can breathe again, do all those silly human functions smoothly. 

“I uh, I didn’t finish explaining why I wanted you to believe in the supernatural.” 

“Alright, let’s hear it baby.” 

“To seduce and corrupt you to the dark side. We have cookies, and me.” 

Shane can’t help the laughter, even though he doesn’t want to be laughing. Demon or not, the idea of Ryan Bergara corrupting someone is far too laughable. “S-sorry, I’m really into you- corrupting-” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, nudging his thigh, “Whatever, I totally could have dragged human you to hell.” 

“I mean he- I?- would have been very into it. Are you still…?” 

He grins, “Into you even with your Mothman wings? Yeah.” 

“Oh fuck off, mine are way better.”

“I did say I’d ride Mothman into other dimensions, so.” 

Shane’s ears burn, and he’s too old, has wanted Ryan for too long, to keep up with this. “C’mere.” 

Ryan leans in, and they kiss. Mindbogglingly wonderful, or maybe Shane’s just exhausted the day’s emotions. Ryan feels like home in all the best ways- his skin hot enough to mimic burning coal, his tongue splits in two, and his touch its own higher power. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, until there’s no more air passing between them and their lungs ache. Until it distracts from everything else, taste long gone from sweet to sour. 

“Mmm, we should go somewhere. Get off holy land,” Shane says. 

Ryan’s lips curl in a way that’s so blatantly demonic, Shane can’t help but wonder how he didn’t see it before. “Or we could turn it unholy.” 

Shane laughs, standing up and pulling Ryan up with him. “And become the stars of the next episode?” 

Ryan cackles, does his best LA snob voice, “We’re always the stars baby.”

Shane takes his hands, a jolt of heat burning through him at how possible the simple gesture is. “I don’t wanna be interrupted any day soon- how about you?” 

And Ryan’s eyes flash gold, his voice dropping to a purr, “Let’s go.”


End file.
